cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jay Acovone
Jay Acovone (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Out for Justice (1991)'' [Bobby Arms]: Although we don't see him die, it is possible that he bled to death after Steven Seagal blows off his leg with a shotgun. But we don't know if he lived or died. It's very possible that he lived and confined to a wheelchair for life. *''Conflict of Interest'' (1993) [Det. Bob Falcone]: Shot twice in the chest by Judd Nelson in Judd's office, as Christopher McDonald looks on in shock. *''Crash Dive (Video, 1996)'' [Murphy]: Thrown off a ledge to his death after a fight on the sub with Michael Dudikoff. *''Cast Away (2000)'' [Pilot Peter]: Killed when the FedEx plane crashes in the ocean during a storm. *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003)'' [Cop Westside Street]: Killed off screen by Kristanna Loken *''The Hills Have Eyes 2 (2007)'' [Wilson]: Dies of infection/blood poisoning due to the mutants placing the wounded Jay in a latrine; he dies shortly after Michael McMillian and Jessica Stroup pull him out. TV Deaths *'[[Columbo (1971 series)|''Columbo: Strange Bedfellows (1996)]]' [''Bruno Romano]: Shot in the chest by George Wendt (who stages it to appear that he killed Jay in self-defense) in George's house. *'[[Stargate SG-1 (1997 series)|''Stargate SG-1: The Enemy Within (1997)]]' [Major Charles Kawalsky]: After being taken over by a parasitic Goa'uld symbiote, part of his head is cut off when the stargate iris closes, while he is being forced against the event horizon by Christopher Judge. *The X-Files: Essence (2001)'' [Duffy Haskell]: Decapitated by Zachary Ansley. *''Charmed: Bite Me (2002)'' Keats: Vanquished (off-screen) by Julian McMahon after being tortured by him. *''Stargate: SG-1: Moebius: Part 2'' (2005) [Major Charles Kawalsky]: In alternate timeline, he is killed in battle with the Jaffa. *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: It Was a Very Good Year (2012)'' [Tommy Grazetti]: Chokes to death on a chicken bone. Video Game Deaths *[[Mafia III (2016)|'Mafia III (2016')]] [Salvatore "Sal" Marcano]: Depending on player choice, he can die in twelve different ways: (1) Stabbed through the chest and thrown out the window by Alex Hernandez. (2) Machine-gunned by a hit squad that Alex calls in. (3) Shot to death by Alex. (4) Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head if Alex doesn't kill him. (5) Blown up when Alex plants an explosive charge behind his chair. (6) Burned to death with a Molotov cocktail by Alex. (7) Horribly beaten and stabbed in the head by Alex. (8) Battered and neck snapped by Alex. (9) Blasted with a sniper rifle from across the room by Alex. (10) Knifed from behind and thrown through a window by Alex. (11) Thrown to his death by Alex after being stabbed in the kneecap. (12) Violently stabbed in the stomach, gutted and kicked through the window by Alex. Gallery 003TRM Jay Acovone 001.jpg|Jay Acovone right before his death in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:People who died in a The Hills Have Eyes film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Deaths in the Stargate universe Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Silk Stalkings Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:People murdered by The Terminator Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion